Nabii (Character)
"Every creature is equal, but some are more equal than others" ' '- Nabii, Can You See the Sun Rise? (Fanfic) Nabii is a hyena clan leader and is a major character in fanfictions by Jack Krueger. Background "But that moment taught me a very valuable lesson, how to pretend." ' - 'Nabii, Scar of the Outlands (Fanfic) Nabii was born during the time that Scar was king of the Pridelands. She was very young, along with her younger sister at the time, so they didn't really experience his rule. After Scar was defeated and Simba had become king, Nabii and her sister Buibui grew up in a farther back region of the Outlands, at a landmark called The Horns. Her mother was Asha, the former clan leader, and her father was named Zane, former clan warrior. Nabii grew up isolated and lonely. While she still got around and was social with everyone, she never really connected with anyone, leading to her being very secretive. Eventually, her interest in politics was sparked when her mother came with an idea to reform the Outlands. After some trouble they had with Janja's clan, Nabii managed to get his clan to back off after she had committed her first murder, killing a memeber of Janja's clan as an example. Because what Nabii did was so successful, it caused the clan to start supporting Nabii and give Nabii more control over the Outlands Reformal Project. Tensions between Nabii and her parents began to rise as Nabii protested her mother being in charge. Eventually, with a couple others from the clan, she murdered her own father in his sleep. Asha then exiled Nabii from the clan, who lived the next part of her life as a loner. She over saw the events of The Lion Guard, and the revival of Scar sparked her interest in mythology and magic. After months of hard and and tough studying and research, she managed to contact a ancient primordial god named Zho'thol. They allied, and Nabii promised to follow the pursuit of knowledge and order if he helped her. During the events of Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, Nabii returned to her clan and regained her followers, even adding on some more. Over the course of a violent revolution, Nabii overthrew her mother and killed her. Nabii then went on to claim full control of the Outlands Reformal Project, and covered up all of the crimes she had committed in the past to keep the clan's trust in her. Appearence Nabii is a roughly average sized attractive looking hyena. She has distinct markings on her face that come from the bottom of her cheeks to pointed at the bottom of her eyes. She has two more distinct markings on her throat, and two more on her flank as a trait that runs in the family (her mother and sister have the same markings). Her tail has a patch of brighter fur on the underside of it, like both Janja and Jasiri's tails. Nabii's ears are also pointed, similar to Janja's. Her mane is very jagged and pointy, but she likes to put somewhat of a patter into it. She also has a tuft of hair that hangs over her face, similar to Jasiri. Personality Nabii is a very manipulative hyena, not really caring or considering much for consequences. She has shown multiple times she is willing to throw others, including her own family, under the bus if it means saving herself. Her extreme intellect has allowed her to take over her own clan and spread lies and propaganda about herself to make her seem more likable and make others trust her more. She is easily capable of quick thinking to find a solution to a problem she faces, and is able to turn her personality around and tricking others to giving her more trust and freedom. She also has a hatred for Janja, Scar, Vita, and any others who dare to disrespect the law. She does have some interests of her own, such as cave exploring and researching mystic symbols and legends, which has lead her to digging up knowledge of an ancient primordial god from days long past. Can You See the Sun Rise? "Now, I want you to look very closely into your reflection. Tell me, what do you see? Yourself, or something that someone else wants you to see?" '' - Nabii, Can You See the Sun Rise? (Fanfic)'' This section currently is empty Trivia * Nabii is based off of Joseph Stalin. * Nabii actually likes the Circle of Life, but would rather "fix it" to make it "perfect' * She despises Janja and his clan. * Along with Rookus, Nabii has become a recurring character in the ''War of the Pridelands ''Trilogy. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Jack Krueger